TU RECUERDO
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Después de un día lluvioso el cielo se oscurece allí es donde comienza mi pecho a suspirar recuerdo aquella tarde de nuestra despedida pues era un día como este que no podre olvidar -AOKISE-


**TU RECUERDO**

 _ **Después de un día lluvioso el cielo se oscurece allí es donde comienza mi pecho a suspirar recuerdo aquella tarde de nuestra despedida pues era un día como este que no podre olvidar**_

— _¿Cuánto ha pasado desde ese día?, cinco años verdad, y sin importar el tiempo mi mente siempre recordara este día. Él día que todo cambio —_ pensó una persona su mirada estaba en el techo de la habitación, pero luego se volito viendo a su pareja profundamente dormida, soltando un suspiro y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a al balcón de la habitación en donde se estaban hospedando; observando la hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel viendo las últimas gotas de lluvia después todo la mañana había llovido.

— _Solo llovió toda la mañana, ahora está entrando la tarde, algunas personas están corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia que poco a poco esta calmándose—_

—Debería estar feliz, estoy en celebrando mi cuarto aniversario en este hermoso hotel, con vista a la torre Eiffel, pero ahora que veo el cielo oscurecerse… mi pecho suspira al recordar aquella tarde de nuestra en que me despide de él —sentándose en una silla con una mano recostó su cabeza viendo el lugar pero su mente estaba regresando a ese tiempo.

****************************/********************

— ¿Kise-kun sabes que Aomine-kun se irá a Estados Unidos, a cumplir su sueño de jugar baloncesto profesional en la NBA? —preguntó Kuroko, viendo al modelo que solo suspiro para asentir tomando su batido de vainilla, para regalarle una sonrisa amarga a su amigo.

—Lo sé Kuroko cchi, se va pasado mañana —contesto el otro para sumergirse en sus pensamientos pero se sobresalto al escuchar el golpe seco en la mesa cortesía de su tranquilo como inexpresivo amigo.

—Acaso no te confesaras Kise-kun, hace mucho que todos nos hemos dado cuenta cuanto amas al idiota de Aomine, siendo este el único que no está enterado —dijo molesto Kuroko, pero al ver como el otro negaba supo que debía cambiar el tema, estaba lastimando a su amigo y este no merecía el dolor que le estaba ocasionado Daiki.

 **DOS DIAS DESPUES**

Todos los compañeros de equipo de Daiki se estaban despidiendo de él como felicitando por su logro al igual que la generación de los milagros, excluyendo a Kise.

—Suerte Ahomine —deseo Kagami dando un golpe en el hombro del peli azul que solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Cállate Bakagami!, solo cuida mucho a Tetsu y cuando lo hagan utilicen preservativos, todavía no quiero ser tío —hablo divertido Aomine, viendo como el jugador de Seiren estaba completamente rojo y su sombra solo se encogía de los hombros. Pero todos cubrieron sus oídos por el grito de Kise, el cual venia corriendo en dirección donde estaban, solicitando hablar a solas con el moreno.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Ambos jóvenes se miraban uno completamente nervioso y el otro aburrido por esa situación. Pero Kise estaba decidido a confesar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qué quieres Kise? —preguntó aburrido Aomine, viendo de reojo a una señorita de un hermoso cuerpo, cosa que no observo Kise al tener la mirada baja tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

—¡Te amo, Aominecchi! —grito Kise para lanzarse al cuello del moreno que estaba en shock para darle un tierno beso, lo único que hizo Daiki fue empujarlo para limpiarse los labios ya que él estaba seguro que le gustaba las mujeres y no los hombre, mucho menos los que podían dar vida en su interior.

— ¡Eres un enfermo Kise!, nunca en tu puta vida me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, no te golpeo porque debo abordar mi avión —grito enfurecido Aomine dándose la vuelta, Ryota solo se quedo ahí parado ni aun cuando empezó a llover se movió, sin importarle estar todo empapado solo quería que la lluvia cubriera sus lagrimas.

*************************/**************************

 _ **Por eso cuando llueve me lleno de recuerdos  
y con tristeza espero la horrible oscuridad  
las lagrimas del alma semejan esa lluvia  
la noche con su manto tendrá su día de luz**_

— ¿Qué tonto soy, llorando nuevamente por ese rechazo, al confesarme y dar mi primer beso? —se pregunto Kise, mirando la oscuridad en el cielo por haber dejado de llover, con la palma de su mano derecha se cubrió la boca no deseaba que su esposo se levantara y descubriera su dolor.

**************************/***********************

—Ese idiota se atrevió a rechazarte, ¡Yo lo mato!, nadie lastima a mi hermanito y se queda sin castigo —Grito la hermana mayor de Ryota, abrazándolo fuertemente para acariciar esos sedosos cabellos, hace un mes que sus padres notaron que el menor estaba deprimido y no deseaba hablar con nadie, como última opción le pidieron a su hermana mayor que viviera juntos en Estados Unidos pero ahora pensaba seriamente que era una mala idea porque ese bastardo malnacido estaba viviendo ahí.

—olvídalo Mizuki, yo sabía que eso iba a pasar, a menos que tuviera una delantera enorme y fuera mujer solo de esa forma yo tendría una oportunidad con Aominecchi, pero ahora lo único que quiero es olvidarlo —susurro Ryota para acurrucarse más con su hermana, la cual solo asintió para ver el cielo oscureciéndose

 **CON AOMINE**

El moreno aunque se concentraba en sus entrenamientos los cuales no faltaba por la ayuda de su amiga pelirrosa que casi lo asesina cuando le conto lo sucedido con Kise, Momoi deseaba con todo su corazón que Ryota encontrara a un buen chico y no un bastardo sin corazón como él.

—TSK, nadie es mejor que Yo, y solo yo puedo tener a Ryota —hablo molesto Aomine, pero dejo caer el balón al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, furioso volvió a tomar el balón era mejor no pensar —¿No es que de repente volviera a ver a Kise? —pensó para seguir con su rutina.

 _ **Sumido en el letardo  
el pensamiento implora  
que aclare nuestro cielo  
y vuelva a ser feliz**_

 **CINCO MESES DESPUES**

—vamos bello durmiente debes trabajar, y claro yo la gran Mizuki mejor agente de modelos no permitiré que pierdas tu cita con el guapísimo Alex, ese si es un hombre, ojos verdes, cabello rojizo y un cuerpo de infarto —hablo la mujer babeando, su hermano solo negó con la cabeza para pasarle una cubeta.

—Ya Mizukicchi, vamos a ver a tu novio, antes que te inundes mi habitación —hablo divertido Kise, saliendo corriendo al baño ya que su hermana deseaba jalarle los cachetes por lo que estaba diciendo.

Y la sección de fotos fue todo un éxito, llamando la atención del modelo que desde ese día lo invitaba a salir, su hermana solo le alentaba a darle una oportunidad el hombre que se miraba de buenas costumbres y él… bueno él deseaba olvidar a Aomine.

 **EN UNA CAFETERIA**

—Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado esta invitación sin tu hermana —hablo Alex tomando delicadamente la mano del modelo que solo asintió para retirarla sutilmente ya que como lo había dicho Alex siempre habían salido con su hermana pero hoy era distinto.

Momoi había insistido tanto que el visitara esa sencilla pero cómoda cafetería para que buscara la forma en pedir disculpas a Kise cuando volviera a Japón, ese tiempo en que estuvo lejos del ex jugador de Kaijo comprendió que estaba interesado en Ryota, cuando le conto a su mejor amiga casi hermana, la condenada lo único que hizo fue darle un golpe en su cabeza para refunfuñar diciendo lo idiota, imbécil que era al darse cuenta de las cosas.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —hablo sorprendido Aomine, sintiendo una oleada de celos al ver a su Kise con ese bastardo que se estaba tomando muchas confianzas a su parecer.

Disimuladamente busco un lugar cerca de donde está la parejita feliz, tratando de escuchar la conversación de ese par.

—¿Dime Ryota, cual sería tu luna de miel soñada?—pregunto Alex, viendo directamente al menor pero se extraño al ver a un joven moreno con intenciones homicidas pero restándole importancia se quedo hipnotizado por la mirada dorada del joven.

—Bueno, siempre he soñado tener una luna de miel en Paris, solo imagínalo Alex, en una habitación decorada elegantemente, en el balcón una mesa para dos personas cenando a la luz de luna y enfrente la torre Eiffel —hablo soñadoramente Ryota, cerrando sus ojos he imaginado esa escena siendo los protagonistas Aomine y él pero se sobresalto al sentir un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios pero el beso fue interrumpido cuando al otro modelo fue derrumbado por un puñetazo.

Todos en la cafetería se quedaron de piedra por esa acción, Kise se quedo congelado pero cuando iba ayudar a su amigo, fue cargado como costal de papas por Aomine.

—Tan fácil fue olvidarme Kise —hablo molesto Aomine acorralando a su rubio en una pared, Ryota solo buscaba la manera de escapar pero frunció su frente al escuchar la locura del moreno.

—¿Creíste que después de lo que me hiciste Aomine, iba a quedarme esperando toda la vida? —preguntó Ryota para dar un largo suspiro era mejor mentir que enseñarla al moreno que todavía lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era ser su pareja —Yo, ya te he olvidado Aomine solo quiero ser feliz con mi futuro novio —hablo decidido Kise para empujar al otro que al escuchar eso sintió nuevamente los celos que deseaban la sangre de ese bastardo.

—¡Eso jamás, recuerda que tu eres mío! —contesto furioso Aomine para tomar la barbilla del otro para darle un beso cargado de celos como enojo, lo único que deseaba Daiki era enseñarle a quien pertenecía, Kise se estaba resistiendo a ese beso sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojarlos al separarse, el pelirrubio solo le dio un puñetazo al moreno para salir corriendo con las lagrimas en su rostro.

 _ **Por eso cuando llueve me lleno de recuerdos  
y con tristeza espero la horrible oscuridad  
las lagrimas del alma semejan esa lluvia  
la noche con su manto tendrá su día de luz**_

—Otro ramo de rosas de parte de Aomine, ¿En serio Kise es el mismo tipo troglodita que no sabe nada de sentimientos? —preguntó con algo de duda Mizuki, al ver que puntualmente un ramo de rosas estaban en la puerta de su departamento desde hace tres meses desde que Aomine golpeo a Alex en esa cafetería.

—Tíralas, regalaras pero no quiero nada de Aomine —hablo afligido Kise para tratar de no derrumbarse y llorar pero su hermana solo lo dirigió en el sofá, recostando su cabeza en su regazo, acaricio los sedosos cabellos de su hermanito.

—Lo amas, y eso pequeño no se puede ocultar aunque ese hombre no es santo de mi devoción, aquí… —dijo sabiamente Mizuki colocando su mano en el pecho de su hermano—… no se manda Ryota, lo amas y eso aunque te cases con Alex o con otros no se podrá cambiar —hablo para levantarse e ir a su habitación dejando a su hermano perdido en su pensamiento.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

—Si, yo fuera Kise-chan ya te hubiera mandado a la cárcel por acosador y me valiera un pepino que tu estuvieras estudiando para policía —hablo para si misma Momoi, viendo a su amigo de la infancia otras vez acorralando a Kise, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que su amigo se volvió un acosador?; bueno fueron exactamente cinco meses más de la última vez que el moreno le conto sobre el incidente de la cafetería y desde entonces, Aomine busca el perdón del rubio cosa difícil por la herida del jugador que copia.

 **UN MESES DESPUES**

—por favor Aominecchi déjame en paz, casi cumpliéremos un año de lo que pasó y lo único que deseo es olvidar tanto te cuesta entenderlo —suplico Kise, estando nuevamente atrapado en el cuerpo del moreno y la pared pero Ryota sabía que si seguía hacia su orgullo pronto se iría a tomar una buenas vacaciones para quedar solamente el amor al moreno.

—Vamos rubio idiota, a mi no me mientas me amas como yo lo hago —dijo con convicción Aomine tomando la barbilla del ojimiel que solo trago para fruncir su frente.

— ¡Esta bien me rindo!, ¡Estoy completamente enamorado de un bastardo que tiene lo romántico lo que una pera de romanticismo, pero yo como idiota lo sigue amando sin importar que hace casi un año se confesó y lo trato como una basura! —Grito Kise para dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro contrario — ¿Ahora estas contento? —pregunto desesperado Kise siendo retirado por el otro que le hizo una llave en su cuello dejando inconsciente al instante.

—Ya verás Kise, lo que puedo hacer —dijo arrogantemente Aomine tomando su preciada carga a un lugar especial.

 _ **Sumido en el letardo  
el pensamiento implora  
que aclare nuestro cielo  
y vuelva a ser feliz**_

Kise se despertó desorientado pero pegó un brinco al darse cuenta que estaba en una cama pero al estar parado suspiro aliviado de estar vestido pero se extraño tener puesto un esmoquin completamente blanco.

— ¡Kise-kun vas a llegar tarde! —hablo de la nada Kuroko, asustando al otro que solo coloco sus manos en su pecho para verificar que seguía latiendo.

— ¡¿Kuroko no me asuste, y tarde para qué?! —pregunto extrañado pero sin decir nada el otro lo tomo de la muñeca para sacarlo de ahí, dejando a un impactado rubio al notar a su padre como familia en la puerta de una iglesia.

—Ven, mi pequeño ya es tarde —hablo maternalmente la madre del rubio acariciando la mejilla de su hijo para ver como su esposo tomando del brazo a su hijo para que las otras dos hermanas abriera la puerta de madera.

—No es broma verdad —susurro impactado Kise, viendo a su padre que solo negaba dando entender que era verdad lo que estaba viviendo, recibiendo un ramo de rosas blanca de parte de su madre.

Ahí esperándolo estaba su moreno con una sonrisa de superioridad con ese esmoquin negro, su mirada dorada recorrió todo el lugar viendo a sus compañeros de equipo como sus amigos de la generación milagrosa con una enorme sonrisa.

Y sin esperar nada más como alejando sus miedos se caso con la persona que amaba a sus veinte años estaba unido con ese hombre si bien no era romántico y a veces se comportaba como un bastardo era su ahora esposo y juntos caminarían en esa ruta que era el matrimonio sabiendo que existirían días buenos como días malos pero si hablaban y mantenían el fuego del amor todo sería posible.

 __ _ **  
Por eso cuando llueve me lleno de recuerdos  
y con tristeza espero la horrible oscuridad  
las lagrimas del alma semejan esa lluvia  
la noche con su manto tendrá su día de luuuuz  
la noche con su manto tendrá su día de luuuuz, día de luz**_

— ¿Otra vez recordado Ryota? —pregunto Aomine abrazando protectoramente a su esposo para luego acariciar el vientre de siete meses de su amado.

—Es que de una a otra manera cada vez que llueve o ha dejado de llover, recuerdo el camino que debimos tomar para estar juntos y puede ser también por el embarazo —contestó Ryota para ser levantado y así de espaldas viendo la hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel como la ciudad con todos sus focos encendidos dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche disfrutaron otro año más que cumplían como pareja.

 **FIN**


End file.
